Cake Note
by xmissyy
Summary: (UA/OOC) L n'a plus d'affaire à résoudre et de ce fait il est privé de sucreries. Il se promène sans but quand il tombe sur le Cake Note : Le gâteau dont le nom est écrit dans ce cahier apparaîtra.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention : Ceci est un délire sorti tout droit de l'imagination sans limites de l'auteure. Nous sommes dans ce merveilleux univers alternatif où personne ne meurt ~ Vous êtes toujours là ? Tant pis, je vous aurais prévenus.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le Cake Note... Haha 8)**

* * *

L s'ennuyait. Il n'avait aucune affaire à résoudre et de ce fait, Watari l'avait privé de sucreries.

En effet, si il n'utilisait pas son cerveau pour brûler les calories accumulées il allait immanquablement grossir.

Adieu délicats millefeuilles aux milles saveurs et café délicieusement sucré...

Malheureusement pour notre cher détective, il n'y avait plus de meurtriers en cavale ni d'affaires nécessitant une intelligence supérieure.

Dans son désœuvrement, il contempla la corbeille de fruits. Il n'y avait même plus de fraises à accompagner de crème chantilly.

Même le ciel était couvert comme si il avait décidé de partager sa douleur. Dans les nuages, il voyait des cupcakes, bonbons et sucre d'orge.

Il se leva et décida de sortir, histoire d'éviter une déprime imminente. En le voyant passer devant l'office, Watari hocha la tête de contentement. Il était temps que ce cher panda sorte.

Lawliet errait depuis un certain temps déjà quand un objet non-identifié lui tomba dessus. Ce n'était pas très lourd. Il fouilla la zone aux alentours et repéra l'objet responsable de la collision. Il s'agissait d'un cahier noir d'une taille moyenne. Il était écrit sur la couverture "Cake Note".

- Intéressant, commenta Lawliet.

Avisant un fauteuil qui attendait les encombrants il s'assit dessus dans sa position favorite, ce qui augmenta ses capacités de réflexion de 40 pourcents.

Il ouvrit le cahier. La première page indiquait "How to use".

- Le gâteau dont le nom est écrit dans ce cahier apparaîtra. Il faut avoir en tête l'apparence du gâteau désiré sinon cela ne fonctionnera pas.

Décidément, ce cahier était une bénédiction.

- A la suite du type de gâteau, on peut écrire le goût dans les 40 secondes qui suivent. Si l'on écrit pas le goût, celui-ci sera systématiquement la menthe.

Lawliet grimaça. Il détestait la menthe. Sauf dans le thé.

- Si l'on écrit le goût on obtient alors un délai supplémentaire de 6 minutes 40 secondes pour décrire les garnitures. Lorsque l'on veut faire une correction pendant les 6 min 40, il faut alors barrer de deux traits les mots à corriger.

Les gâteaux indiqués ne peuvent se préparer que si ils sont humainement réalisables.

Le sourire du détective s'agrandit. Il allait enfin avoir ce magnifique gâteau qu'il avait à peine aperçu au mariage de ses parents. Il n'en gardait qu'un souvenir ténu.

Il se leva avec une grâce insoupçonnée et rentra au QG. Watari ne s'interrogea même pas sur la cause de la joie du détective. Un bol d'air frais, voilà ce qui avait du faire son bonheur.

Lawliet s'enferma à double-tour dans sa chambre et continua d'étudier le mystérieux cahier.

- Il est possible d'écrire dans le Cake Note avec n'importe quel objet (sang, maquillage, etc.) pourvu que l'on puisse écrire directement avec, que cela soit lisible et que cela ne s'efface pas.

Bon à savoir. Assez lu, décréta-t-il. Il est temps de le tester.

Il fouilla un instant son bureau avant de se rappeler qu'il n'utilisait presque jamais de stylos leur préférant de loin les ordinateurs. Indécis, il alla jusqu'à l'office où Watari travaillait toujours. Lui demander un stylo ne paraîtrait-il pas suspect ?

Après réflexion, notre génie supérieur décida de prendre un stylo sans demander avant. Il avait bien le droit d'emprunter un stylo non ?

Il retourna à son poste et réfléchit à ce qui lui faisait envie. Il opta pour une simple fraise. Il se mit à écrire quand quelqu'un toqua.

Tout en maugréant L partit ouvrir.

- Oui ?

- Je suis venu t'annoncer que tu partais dès demain à la Wammy pour une semaine.

Watari avait dit tout celà en souriant. Sans doute pensait-il que le changement d'environnement ferait du bien au détective.

- D'accord.

L avait été aussi concis que d'habitude. Il referma la porte et reprit son stylo, espérant pouvoir aller au bout de l'expérience. Il traça soigneusement les lettres formant le nom de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il ne se passa rien.

Il jeta le cahier dans une corbeille et retourna se coucher, déçu. Il se rappela de son voyage imminent et commença à boucler ses valises

Il allait à la recherche de son peigne (Bah oui !) quand soudain une ombre posée sur sa commode attira son attention. Il se rapprocha et vit qu'il s'agit de la fameuse fraise. L la prit et la soupesa un instant avant de décider qu'elle était propre à la consommation.

Il la mangea en se disant qu'avec un peu de crème fouettée, elle aurait été meilleure. La prochaine fois, se promit-il.

Il sortit le cahier de la corbeille et le glissa dans une poche secrète de la valise.

Puis il s'endormit en pensant à son prochain voyage.

* * *

**Reviews ? S'il vous plaît =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le chapitre deux de mon délire est en fin arrivé (après un bon mois) ! Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire... Disons que c'était un délire qui n'était pas censé avoir de suite xD**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas au même titre que leur univers.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L arriva bien vite à la Wammy's avec son précieux cahier. Il dût le laisser dans sa chambre le temps de saluer les orphelins.  
Orphelins qui se tenaient bien rangés en attendant le passage d'une tornade blonde plus connue sous le nom de...

- MELLO !

Ça n'avait pas loupé, il avait encore cassé quelque chose à cause de l'enthousiasme procuré par la visite de son idole : L.  
Ou il avait volé du chocolat en cuisine.  
Ou il avait encore été surpris à martyriser la crevette monochrome, plus connue sous le nom de Near.  
Allez savoir ce que l'énergique enfant avait encore pu inventé.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, la petite tête blonde fit rapidement son entrée et alla percuter L qui était maintenant plus qu'habitué a ses démonstrations d'affections.  
Il était suivi de l'éternel troisième de l'orphelinat, le geek roux à lunettes plus connu sous le nom de Matt.  
Encore plongé dans un de ses jeux, bien évidemment.  
Le directeur de l'orphelinat déboula quelques instants plus tard, hors d'haleine. Il était dans un état faisant peu honneur à leur illustre visiteur mais il espérait bien pouvoir employer l'excuse du cas de force majeure qu'était Mello.  
L prononça un petit discours et ils passèrent à table.  
Mû par un pressentiment qui lui indiquait à quel moment commettre ses bêtises, Mello quitta la table et entraîna Matt dans son sillage.

- Mello, on va louper le dessert...

- On s'en fiche ! Tu as vraiment envie d'avaler cette sorte de gelée aromatisée qu'ils osent appeler flan ?

Matt marmonna quelques phrases à propos de l'absence de chocolat mais suivit tout de même son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches d'abord ?

- Rien de particulier... Oh regarde !

Matt regarda la direction indiquée et ne vit... rien.

- C'est de la moquette Mello.

- Mais non pas ça !

- Quoi alors ? soupira Matt. Ecoute, je conçois que les couloirs de la Wammy, que tu as traversés chaque jour pendant une dizaine d'années, t'intéressent mais on va louper le dessert et...

Mello ramassa vivement un objet à terre et frappa Matt avec.

- Abruti ! Je ne parlais pas du couloir ou de la moquette mais de ça, dit-il en lui montrant l'objet.

Matt s'en approcha précautionneusement. Qui savait si il ne s'agissait pas d'une grenade ? Ou d'une mine artisanale ? Désamorcée bien entendu, car sinon ils auraient déjà explosé. Mais même désamorcées les mines restaient assez dangereuses...  
Il dût abandonner ses délires explosifs en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cahier. Noir, il devait disposer d'une centaine de pages tout au plus. Il ne s'agissait même pas d'un livre de la Wammy.

- Génial, tu as dû trouver un journal intime, râla-t-il. Si tu mettais ta merveilleuse trouvaille de côté et qu'on retournait dans la salle à manger avant qu'il ne reste plus de...

- Si ça se trouve c'est le journal intime de Near !  
Matt regarda précautionneusement Mello à travers ses lunettes oranges. D'une il doutait fortement que la nature de ce cahier soit celle annoncée par son ami et de deux, il doutait également que Near soit du genre à écrire dans un journal intime.

- Mello, je ne pense pas...

- Arrêtes-toi là, c'est parfait.

Matt se tut, vexé. Il était quand même troisième de la Wammy's ! Mello, se fichant complètement de ses états d'âme, l'entraîna dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, alluma la lumière et s'installa au bureau.

- Ça ressemblerait bien à Near de faire des trucs de fillette comme ça, assura-t-il.  
Ne laissant pas de temps de réponse à Matt, il découvrit la couverture du supposé journal.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait écrit "Cake Note" en couverture ? demanda Matt, dubitatif.

- C'est du camouflage Mattie, tu ne trouves pas ça évident ? répondit-il d'un air supérieur.

- Si tu le dis...

Matt préférait éviter de contrarier son ami et ne déballa pas le fond de sa pensée. Il savait mieux que personne ce qui arrivait quand la blondinette s'enflammait.  
Mello tarda avant d'ouvrir le carnet.

- Je savoure d'avance ma victoire ! se justifia-t-il face à un regard interrogatif de Matt.

Il prit le cahier et l'ouvrit d'un geste triomphal prêt à lire les moindres pensées de son rival de toujours. Quelques instants plus tard un silence total régnait toujours dans la chambre. Curieux, Matt se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

- Fraise ?

Il fit un grand effort pour ne pas se rouler à terre en explosant de rire. Le cahier n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec un journal intime ou un engin explosif quelconque. Il vit les joues de Mello prendre une teinte n'annonçant rien de bon.

- Oh ! Tu as vu, c'est marqué "how to use" ici !

La ruse fonctionna et Mello se mit à lire d'un air pénétré. Il était dubitatif à l'instar de Matt. Et si quelqu'un avait voulu leur faire une blague ? Mais personne n'ignorait le sort encouru par ceux qui essayaient de se moquer de Mello d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis qui aurait pris le temps d'élaborer quelque chose d'aussi complexe ?

- Il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire, décréta Mello en prenant un stylo.

Matt secoua la tête, très peu convaincu. Si ça ne marchait pas son ami se transformerait en quelque chose de pire qu'une bombe atomique. L'ignorant complètement Mello écrivit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.  
Cinq minutes passèrent. Toujours rien.  
Egal à lui-même Matt sortit sa console et se plongea dans un monde de pixels. Mello commençait à brûler son fusible. Il releva un instant la tête de son jeu.

- Mello, cette tablette était là avant ?

- De quoi tu...

Il s'arrêta en voyant la tablette de chocolat quatre-vingts dix pour cents posée juste à côté du Cake Note. Après l'avoir mangée il convint que c'était véritablement du chocolat.

- Tu te rends compte ?! Ce truc marche !

Matt leva les yeux au ciel. Mello commençait à déblatérer sur les possibilités que ce cahier offrait à ses possesseurs. Il n'était pas d'humeur a l'écouter et en plus, il n'y avait plus de flan. Le cahier aurait pû lui en donner mais... il n'avait pas confiance. Car les desserts ne sortaient pas de nulle part.

- Mello, quelqu'un possédait ce cahier avant.

- Comme sais-tu ça ?

- As-tu demandé une fraise avant le chocolat ?

- ... Bien sûr que non.

- Alors c'est la personne qui l'avait avant. Je suppose qu'elle ne le possédait pas depuis longtemps car sinon il ou elle aurait demandé quelque chose de plus conséquent. Je crois même que c'est la première fois qu'il ou elle utilisait le Cake Note.

Mello resta bouche bée devant l'analyse de Matt. Il valida sa justesse mais ajouta avec mauvaise foi que l'idée l'avait également effleuré. Peut-être que le geek méritait sa place de troisième finalement...

- Et t'es-t-il venu à l'idée que l'ancien propriétaire voudrait récupérer son cahier ?

- Evidemment. Je sais même...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, apparemment sous le choc d'une vision quelconque. Il fixait un point devant la fenêtre avec une terreur qu'il ne songeait même pas à cacher.

- Mello ? s'inquiéta son ami.

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus car il parlait avec la mystérieuse apparition.

- Qu-Qui êtes vous ?  
...

* * *

**Vous devinez la suite ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, à la prochaine !**

**(Reviews ? Et je vous prête le Cake Note ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hum... Voilà le troisième chapitre de Cake Note ! (Remerciez Clara car sans elle il serait encore à l'état de brouillon...)**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Death Note et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais la Cake Note, si ! 8D**

**Bonne lecture ! (Et soyez indulgents, ce n'est qu'un petit (énorme) délire ~)**

* * *

Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent une douce mélodie composée de trilles et...

- Raah c'est pas vrai !

Un étudiant manqua de se faire renverser un par un vélo. Sans conducteur. A l'arrêt. Oui oui, notre cher étudiant a juste trébuché sur un vélo.

Il continua de marcher vers son université. Light Yagami était le meilleur étudiant de la ville (voire même du pays) et avait déjà gagné plusieurs prix. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder où mettait-il les pieds.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers le bâtiment où se déroulaient les cours facultatifs.

Car comme tout bon étudiant modèle qui se respecte, Light avait pris plein d'options. Et l'une d'entre elles, sa préférée, était...

La pâtisserie !

Retour en arrière. Pourquoi ferait-il de la pâtisserie ? Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Il était une fois dans une famille aisée vivant au Japon un garçon qui était très doué à l'école. Et une fille qui était moins appliquée mais excellente aux fourneaux. Un jour en voulant faire une surprise à ses parents le génie retroussa ses manches et fit un gâteau qu'il trouva merveilleux. Evidemment il ne l'avait pas goûté avant d'émettre un tel avis.

Mais le glaçage ne fais pas le gâteau et il se révéla être tellement mauvais que toute la famille en fut quitte pour une indigestion qui faillit coûter la vie à leur père. Suite à cette terrible expérience, il fut décidé que le jeune homme devrait prendre des cours.

Fin de la parenthèse.

Donc notre cher étudiant arriva et servit d'exemple à ses camarades de classe car il avait fait des progrès fulgurants depuis son arrivée. Un génie doit être bon en tout et quand on dit tout il n'y a pas de tout sauf. C'est tout ou pas. Suite à ce raisonnement plus que logique, il excellait en tout. Sauf à regarder où marcher pour ne pas trébucher sur des vélos à l'arrêt.

Quel dommage.

Laissons notre surdoué et sa vie parfaite (mais terriblement ennuyeuse) et revenons à l'orphelinat, si vous le voulez bien.

- D'accord. Donc tu es une sorte de Dieu du sucre ? demanda Mello.

Le... dieu acquiesça en dégustant une pomme d'amour. Matt restait sidéré par les capacités de Mello à provoquer des catastrophes. Il était tellement surpris par le cours des événements qu'il n'avait pas allumé de console ou de cigarette depuis une dizaine de minutes.

- Mais Matt c'est génial !répéta une nouvelle fois Mello.

- Si tu le dis...

Il alluma sa console histoire de retrouver un peu de normalité. Cet orphelinat avait un vrai problème. Mello s'amusait à tester les possibilités du cahier. Matt observait le nouvel arrivant du coin de l'oeil. Ce dieu ne lui inspirait pas confiance. En grande partie à cause de son accoutrement. Vous y croiriez si une sorte de monstre ayant le même sourire que le chat de Cheshire et affublé d'un ridicule serre-tête de maid, sans compter les rubans, apparaissait dans votre chambre en prétendant être un dieu ? Il soupira. Au moins Mello ne l'enverrait plus prendre du chocolat en cuisine au milieu de la nuit. Il se passa quelques heures avant que Matt n'éteigne sa console.

- Il faudrait dormir, tu ne crois pas ?

- Bonne idée.

Il ferma le cahier et le mit dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit.

- Et toi, tu restes là ?

Il s'adressait au dieu. Enfin, ça restait à prouver.

- Oui.

Mello soupira et éteignit la lumière. Ce cahier était vraiment fantastique !

Tandis que les orphelins s'endormaient, L retournait ses valises à la recherche de son cahier. Avec tout ça, on aurait presque oublié qui était le premier propriétaire. Gardant son calme, il décida de partir d'un raisonnement logique.

[Si Clara écrivait elle aurait pu vous le détailler mais ce n'est pas le cas]

De réflexions en réflexions il déduisit que son cahier était probablement tombé lors de son arrivée à la Wamm'ys et décida de consulter les enregistrement des caméras de surveillance dans la période suivant son arrivée.

Il s'installa sur la chaise du directeur, de manière à optimiser ses capacités de réflexion et mit la première cassette. Mello n'ayant pas tardé, il trouva deux cassettes plus tard ce qu'il cherchait. Dans sa précipitation à coincer Near, le deuxième de la Wammy n'avait pas pensé aux précautions élémentaires. Comme se cacher des caméras.

Tout en songeant aux moyens de reprendre le cahier il piochait au hasard dans le bol de bonbons destinés aux visiteurs.

Sa main rencontre le fond du bol. Pour sa défense, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Certes, le sujet de ses réflexions portait à controverse. N'empêche.

Il alla en cuisine avec l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose pour remplacer le contenu du bol. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en croisant Matt, qui allait visiblement vers la même destination.

- L !

- Matt !

- Que fais-tu ici ?!

Il avaient parlé en même temps. Le silence régna quelques secondes.

- Mello m'a envoyé chercher du chocolat...

L se remit à réfléchir à toute vitesse ça n'avait aucun sens vu qu'il possédait le cahier. Quelle que soit la perspective il ne comprenait pas les agissements de la tête blonde. Voulait-il brouiller les pistes ? Mais personne n'était censé être au courant. Où alors il savait depuis le début et avait fait exprès de ramasser le cahier bien en vue des caméras ? Mais ceci ne menait nulle part...

Demander pourquoi serait suspect, car tout le monde était au courant de l'addiction de Mello au chocolat. Le pauvre Matt attendait toujours, mal à l'aise. Déjà il était devant L ce qui était en soi une raison suffisante. Et puis si le détective décidait de lui poser la moindre question il n'avait aucune chance ! Ses capacités avaient l'air insignifiantes à côté de la personne lui faisant face. Il n'était que troisième de la Wammy ! Il maudit Mello de toutes ses forces.

Flashback

- Mattie tu dors ?

- ...

- Matt.

- ...

Il s'enfonça sous la couette.

- Tu dors ?

- Comment voudrais-tu que je dorme avec un idiot qui ne cesse de me demander si je dors ?

- Tu peux aller me prendre du chocolat ?

- Utilises le cahier. Bonne nuit, fit-il d'un ton décidé.

- S'il te plaît.

- Mais utilises ce foutu cahier !

- J'ai envie de comparer les deux.

- ...

- S'il te plaît.

- Laisses-moi réfléchir... Non.

- J'ai ta console.

- ... Tu ferais pas ça.

- On parie ?

-... Ok ! J'y vais.

Fin flashback

Quel était le pourcentage de chances qu'il tombe sur L ? Hum à bien y réfléchir, il était assez élevé.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire quelque chose parce que tu en avais envie ? lui demanda le détective.

- ...

- Je vois. Retourne à ton dortoir, lui dit-il.

- D-D'accord ! J'y retourne de ce pas, je file, j'y vais, j'y cours...

- Du calme Matt.

- O-Oui. Du calme. Je suis zen, je...

- Matt.

- Pardon !

- Je te raccompagne, proposa L.

- SURTOUT PAS ! Enfin je veux dire non, je peux me débrouiller, c'est gentil mais ça ira.

- Bonne nuit alors.

Matt acquiesça énergiquement et courût vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mello.

- Je devrais vérifier plus souvent ce qui se passe ici, fit L en entrant dans la cuisine. Roger a comme qui dirait du mal à les gérer.

Il fit du café sans s'occuper de l'heure tardive et prit une poignée de dosettes de sucre. Il repartit dans le bureau et en déposa quelques dans le bol précédemment vide. L'état de Matt l'inquiétait un peu. Il décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro avant de se raviser. Finalement il descendit lestement de la chaise et partit voir Watari.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ryuzaki ?

- J'ai eu une idée. Serait-il possible de la mettre en application dès demain ?

* * *

Reviews ? Ça motive ^^


End file.
